capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbitros
Harbitros is a corporatocracy, former confederate aristocracy, that founded the Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction and the Atonement of Harmony. It is located in the Harbian Sea, and is an archipelago nation. It was founded in 1765 by High Capitalists whom had fled from Zeiifunder due to high taxes on Theoavarists. The national religion is Theoavarism -- the religion which entirely revolves around Capitalism, and even jumpstarted it. Though Theoavarism is the national religion, Fatalism is the second largest. The Corporatocracy that Harbitros is ruled by is not a government, but a conglomerate of the largest, most successful companies in Harbitros that are all tied together by Strebor Ekaj. Corporatocracy Conglomerate Members Ekaj Autonetics International Founded, ran, and maintained by Strebor Ekaj, Ekaj Autonetics International is a global company that deals with cybernetics, artificial augmentations, artificial intelligence, and multiple types of robotics. It also has a large fiscal sector to maintain all other membering companies in the Corporatocracy Conglomerate. Anthrogenetics Enterprise Anthrogenetics Enterprise is a company also founded and ran by Strebor Ekaj that deals with genetics, psychology, eugenics, medicine, and anthropology. Harbian Munitions Corporation Edwyn Hollands runs the Harbian Munitions Corporation, Harbitros' largest weapons manufacturer. It is also one of the largest on all of Junope, and mainly produces a large assortment of weaponry, ammunition, and armour. Cyblink Global One of the world's largest media outlets in the entire world is Cyblink Global -- which was founded by Theodulf Hyland in 1996. Several sects within Cyblink Global involve websites, television channels, newspapers, and book publishing. Harbian Motors Harbian Motors is one of Harbitros' largest vehicle manufacturers, and is also favoured by the world due to the quality of construction. It was founded and is maintained by Sefton Norrod. It is fiscally maintained by Fritzi Chunn. Legionnaire International Junope's largest private military company is Legionnaire International, which also acts as Harbitros' official military. Besides offering its military services to the Corporatocracy, it contracts mercenaries, bounty hunters, and various other private military occupations. Temporal Media One of the world's most popular entertainment companies is Temporal Media, founded by Bilswith Tempora in 1934. Bilswith created Temporal Media and soon found multiple business partners and other small entertainment companies whom he persuaded to bind with his company. It is known mainly for movies and cartoon animation, but also has many sects involving book publishing, the video game industry, television cahnnels, and television programming. It is also the founder and owner of Cute Yeti Network. Moonrise Broadcasting Moonrise Broadcasting is one of Harbitros' largest entertainment companies, only second to Temporal Media. It was founded by Bothelm Spillers and started out as a radio station. It soon outgrew its shell and became invested in television, creating many dramas, cartoons, sitcoms, documentaries, and more. Zeifu Sezda Multinational The world's most popular beverage company is Zeifu Sezda, which was originally two separate soda companies: Zeifu Bubbly, which was founded by Leofhere Zeifu and his business partner Baegloc Wyne -- and Sezda Soda Company, which was founded by Forrest Maier. After Leofhere died of heart disease in 1925, Baegloc Wyne came in contact with Forrest Maier, and the two decided to combine their soda companies to forge Zeifu Sezda Multinational. Over the years, several other beverage companies -- mostly energy drink and alcohol -- were subsidized and joined with the beverage giant. Opulent Supplies & Co. Opulent Supplies & Co. is a Harbian-originated fashion manufacturer that makes some of the world's most in fashion, but has a large sect just for Harbian-styled clothing. It was founded by Chloris Polythress in 1988. Harbian Steam Power Company The Harbian Steam Power Company, or HSPC for short, is Harbitros' main power company that generates and delivers out power -- mainly created by steam, but uranium and coal are also sometimes used -- to all of Harbitros, except for territories such as the Harbian Minelands on Isterox or the territory claimed on Antiborealis. It was founded by Kaiden Werth shortly after steam power was discovered in Harbitros. Droch Industries, Inc. Founded by brothers Heiner and Achilles Droch, Droch Industries, Inc. is a large corporation that deals with furniture and appliance production such as beds, tables, picture frames, lighting, ovens, and refrigerators. It was founded in 2006. Stratumclaim Insurance Stratumclaim Insurance is a large insurance agency founded by Barclay Fuller that mainly deals with protecting property from physical damage -- but also deals with company stock loss and was invited to join the Corporatocracy Conglomerate to help keep the member companies from having to repay full reparation if something consequential happened. Zhradigul & Gennings Criminal & Civil Law Firm Xander Zhradigul and Ezequiel Gennings are the co-founders and maintainers of the Zhradigul & Gennings Criminal & Civil Law Firm. Their lawfirm is one of the most successful and largest in all of Harbitros, and deals with both civil and criminal cases in court. It was joined with the Conglomerate to help keep all companies involved lawfully untouchable by the best lawyers in the nation. Harbian Cargo Logistics Harbian Cargo Logistics, or HCL, is Harbitros' largest mailing and shipping company. There is no real limit as to where the HCL can go, and for that, it is widely used. It was founded by Westley Schranz. Baron Digital One of the world's most renowned electronic companies is Baron Digital, which creates phones, holographic projectors, televisions, computers, holoscreens, cameras, gaming consoles, and much more. It was founded by Greyson Goring and was heavily funded and built up by Ekaj Autonetics International before finally joining the Corporatocracy Conglomerate. Harbitros North Engineering Harbitros North Engineering is Harbitros' largest welding and machine-building companies. It mainly deals with creating larger, more industrial vehicles that Harbian Motors cannot, and has helped create Harbian Warships (including the flagship HFS Absentia), large excavator machines, cargo ships, and even the repulsion technology used to keep El Tempus afloat. It was founded by Rodolph Sawin, but was succeeded by Ælred Jiles after he died from an industrial accident. Mozzam Smeltery Co. The Mozzam Smeltery Co. is Harbitros' largest foundry and smelting company that is headquarted in Winterholme -- a highly industrial city in the demesne of Mozzam, Harbitros. It was founded by husband and wife Arndell and Elle Glave. Ostlyn Gadgetry Corporation Harbitros', and the world's, largest clockwork corporation -- Ostlyn Gadgetry Corporation -- deals with the production and selling of clockwork-themed decor & furniture, accessories, trinkets & gagdets, and technology -- as well as clocks. It was started as a small family-run business in Osltyn. It was founded by Earnmuund Vowles, but is now ran by his son, Delwyn Vowles. Major Cities These are Harbitros' most renowned and significant cities. El Tempus El Tempus1.jpg|The floating city of El Tempus Vecksworth map.png|A simplistic map of Vecksworth New Cragday.png|A simplistic map of New Cragday Star Water.jpg|The shores of Evron Beach Harbian City Winterholme lower district.jpg|The Lower Class District of Winterholme Harbian clocktower.png|The Clockwork city of Ostlyn Aeonsanx.jpg|The underwater city of Aeonsanx Harbitros' Arcadian Islands.jpg|The floating islands of Arcadia El Tempus is the capital of Harbitros and the overall most expensive city in the Atonement of Harmony. It is where the most successful and bountiful Harbian aristocrats and entrepeneurs live, as well as the Corporatocracy's government officials such as Fiscal Patriarch Strebor Ekaj. Vecksworth Vecksworth is the most popular coastal city in Harbitros, as well as the largest and cleanest. It attracts the majority of normal class tourists and Harbians. It is located on Harbitros Isle. Zuridoun One of the largest coastal cities in Harbitros, Zuridoun is where a large majority of cargo and merchant ships export and import trade goods. New Cragday New Cragday is the second largest industrious city in Harbitros. It also has the largest activity in slave labour and trade and has several hundred slave camps and stations in its parameters. Ferrycain The largest industrial city in Harbitros, Ferrycain is responsible for a large majority of the arms manufacturing. It also has the largest smog vortexes surrounding it. Crittenden Crittenden is the largest city in the Harbian Desert and is a renowned location due to the amount of sailing stones present in the area. Evron Beach Evron Beach is the second largest coastal city in Harbitros, and the most popular coastal city on Avarice. Winterholme Winterholme is the largest industrial city in the Harbian Mountains. It is renowned for having a gigantic factory sector underneath the ground and the overall city. Ostlyn The most popular clockwork town in Harbitros, Ostlyn was the first city established in Harbitros and was made the capital city until El Tempus was constructed. Aeonsanx Aeonsanx is the first underwater city constructed in Harbitros, and possibly in the entire Atonement of Harmony. Arcadia Arcadia, commonly reffered to as the Arcadian Islands, is Harbitros' first water-floating city that is exceptionally clean. It was co-created by the government of Eulumia via suppliances of various plant seeds and Fluffle & Pygmy Puffs. Raleigh Harbitros' largest city, population-wise, is Raleigh. It is near the Southwestern coast of Harbitros, and is not near as polluted as other parts of the nation. Rolls Royce Rolls Royce is Harbitros' car-manufacturing capital. The majority of Harbian cars and lite aerovehicles are built, tested, and manufactured in Rolls Royce. It is also the location for Harbian Motors' headquarters and main factories. Vice Ridge Vice Ridge is a giant desert city famous for its night life and casinos. It is renowned as Junope's gamling capital and gets hundreds of millions of tourists every year. Demesnes *New Kertas *Vahlhurst *Psaunder *Fiskule *West Psaunder *Yimperskae *Orphelanela *Prema Dona *Pythe *Nova Astus *Sirvine *Mezzom *Venigarde *Krinstaud *Seurnd *Clairedank *Phrepelorado *Klampton *Myrdale *Dayle *Winsch *North Contoure *South Contoure *Kanter *Reifaet *Solimfae *Renshaw *Creedence *En Deveau *Lierke *Houlend *Promone *Glo Bolleu *Rydearc *Sinistruul *Morteun *Zenithe *Glamoure *North Feamton *South Feamton *Emercidum *Varniche *Aviad *Udani *Cuspice *Solidarity of Zircon *Distict of Aeonsanx *Solidarity of Arcadia *Harbian Territory Military Harbian Warship.jpg|Harbian Battleships taking off into the sky Harbian warship2.jpg|A variant of the Harbian Warship from the 1930s that are still used in the 2040s. HFS Absentia.jpg|A fleet of Harbian Battleships and Warships HFS Deus ex Machina.jpg|The Aernavy superweapon and flagship, HFS Deus ex Machina Harbitros' military is made up of a large army with over 100 separate regiments and a powerful air-navy made of over 60 fleets. Harbian Ground Forces The Harbian Army consists of over two million cybernetically augmented soldiers, several million Harbian Wardrones, several thousand standard soldiers, and several other major ground-classes. The standard soldiers tend to be either new soldiers or soldiers whom refuse to be cybernetically augmented, but offer talent in militant arts. Wardrones are usually human-sized droids with militant capabilities and are usually sent in place of Harbian soldiers to make things quick without gaining human casualties. The cybernetic soldiers, however, are stronger and have higher agility than normal humans. Their legs and arms are usually what are augmented. Eyes, ears, certain organs, certain sections of the abdomen, and certain other parts of the head are also sometimes changed to boost the effectiveness of these soldiers. Cybernetically augmented soldiers all wear black robes into battle. Under these robes, they wear powersuits. Harbian Grand Aernavy The Grand Aernavy of Harbitros consists of thousands of flying battleships and warships armoured with Harbian metal of various sizes and calibers. The two notable flagships of the Aernavy are HFS Absentia and HFS Deus ex Machina. Weaponry Though not the largest military in the world, the Harbian Military is one of the most powerful. Weapons used by Harbitros' military are the most technologically advanced in the world -- as well as destructive. Harbitros uses a multitude of superweapons and weapons of mass destruction, such as nerve gas, neurotoxins, napalm, herbicides, orbital strikes, and a variety of missiles and explosives. Atomic weaponry is also widely used by Harbitros; several of these atomic weapons are: mini-nukes, atomic bombs, hydrogen bombs, fusion bombs, cad bombs, and cavalier bombs. HFS Deus ex Machina is also a superweapon, as it is highly destructive in combat and can disguise itself with a thunderstorm -- which also disorientates enemies. Power of the Harbian Military also derives from the incredibly durable and well-armoured Harbian battleships. These flying warships are capable of withstanding large amounts of stress and damage to their hulls and can easily outdo and destroy enemy aircraft. Folklore Clockwork Vagabond The Clockwork Vagabond is rumoured to be a clockwork, human-like automaton that was built around 1829 in the old Harbian capital of Ostlyn. It is said that after it was constructed, it slayed its master and went and wandered into the Harbian forests, due to advanced artificial intelligence. It is unknown if the Clockwork Vagabond still wanders the deathly forests of Harbitros, or that it even exists -- but hikers and wanderers are wary of it. Clocker Clocker, also known as the Time Bandit, the Time Watcher, the Chroniker, and the Temporal Murderer, was a supposed assassin that was active in Harbitros during the 1970s. It is unknown if Clocker killed anyone, or if he was even real, but throughout the decade rumours of people being found murdered at strange times in even stranger ways began to explode and even made their way to national headlines. All of the murders were all supposedly related to Time in numerous ways, usually referencing a set amount of it ending. Clocker is rumoured to wear a black and/or dark purple robe with intricate designs on it. To conceal his identity, it is said that he also wore a mask with clockwork-themed designs on it -- a mask of this description was found in 2027 by a Harbian citizen, and was put on display in El Tempus' Museum of Harbian Culture, titled as "The Mask of Clocker". However, it is not confirmed that that is the actual mask, as Clocker is not even confirmed as existing. Ghosts & Poltergeists Ghosts, spirits, phantoms, poltergeits, and specters are common in Harbian folklore. Ghosts are the spirital manifestations of a soul trapped in the physical plane. The origins of the ghost folklore come from the times of Eularbia when ghost sightings were at an all-time high in the conjoined nations of Eulumia and Harbitros. Notable Animals These animals and creatures are naturally found on the lands of Harbitros and are renowned across Junope. Harbian Fluff Worm The eccentric species scientifically known as Lumbricina vicugnus and commonly known as the Harbian Fluff Worm is an armless, legless mammal that slightly resembles a llama-turned worm. They are found exclusively found on the continent of Avarice -- also known as the nation of Harbitros. They are mainly found in Harbitros' unpolluted plains near Ostlyn and other older, more clockwork cities as well as the Harbian Desert. Despite their lack of limbs, they can move quickly, though looking clumsy whilst on the move. They are the national animal of the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, and are renowned in the world for their cuteness. Fluff Worms can have multiple colours of fur. The witnessed colours are: brown, black, white, and grey. Harbian Silk Moth The Bombyx rari, known as the Harbian Silk Moth, is one of the only insects still present in Harbitros. It is remarkably immune to the toxicity of Harbitros' industry, therefore it survived despite most other insects dying off. Harbian Silk Moths are small, usually white (though there have been documented witnesses of them being black, dark red, and even multicolour) and have small patches of fur on them. They generate a strong, smooth silk that they use to build their nests. The Harbian Clothing Industry has created thousands of large Silk Moth farms where millions of Moths produce quality silk to be used in creating suits, ties, pants, and other attire. The Corporatocracy makes sure to keep the Moths from dying out, and have built a large sanctum in one of El Tempus' renowned parks. Land Octopus The Octopoda terra, more commonly referred to as the Land Octopus, is a very unique cousin of the Octopus species that lived on dry land. Land Octopi have mainly been spotted in the Harbian Desert and Harbitros' Grimdark Forests -- but have also been spotted in cities, Harbian plains, and on beaches. The Octopi have been officially classified as semi-aquatic, as they can breathe underwater, though they mainly keep to land. Land Octopi can grow as large as 7 meters long and can be many different colours -- though they are usually something dull such as peach, tan, or brown. Natural Phenomena Sailing Stones Sailing stones are a natural-occurring phenomena in Harbitros' deserts, where small and medium-sized rocks and stones seem to glide across the ground steadily without any third-party interaction. They typically travel across several meters within a week, but the fastest Sailing Stone has been documented on film at traveling four meters within one day. It is currently unknown how they are able to glide across the ground and it is a possibility that the Sailing Stones might even be alive -- only a handful of other desert locations on Junope have similar phenomena. The Harbian Eclipse Agency The Harbian Eclipse Agency is a powerful intelligence and action agency founded in the 1920s after Eularbia separated back into Harbitros and Eulumia. The agency is renowned for its international interloping and investigations, and is rumoured to have been operating risque and unsavory missions and espionage against numerous nations across the world. The agency is fervently pro-capitalist and anti-communist. The Harbian Eclipse Agency also acts as an investigation agency within Harbitros, itself. The Majestic Organization The Paranormal Sector of the Harbian Eclipse Agency, referred to and known as the Majestic Organization (or simply the Majestic), is a secret organization supposedly founded to deal with the supernatural and occult happenings on Junope such as Cryptids or unexplained phenomena. Little else is known about the organization besides that the agents under its authority usually wear black suits or trench coats, black shades, and a black fedora or bowler hat. Harbian Fashion Harbian Fashion.jpg|A Harbian male in the 1920s Harbian Fashion2.jpg|Harbian females in the 1920s Harbians.jpg|Three Harbians in the 2040s Goatee Strebor Ekaj.jpg|A young Strebor Ekaj in his suit and vest Harbian Detective.jpg|A Harbian Detective in the 2040s Harbian Epic Guy.png|A Harbian in the 2040s sporting a more western fashion The fashion of Harbitros does not change easily. Most Harbians have taken affinity to the clothes that originally were designed in the late 1800s and the early 1900s by Eularbians. Clothing articles such as button-up shirts, vests, suspenders, suits, ties, bowler hats, and top hats are and have been trending as the top fashion since the 1920s, when Harbitros was officially reinstated as a singular nation. In the floating city of El Tempus, a specific type of fashion has been developed where the furry coats of aviator jackets and other attire are built onto and into otherwise normal clothing, such as suits, vests, and trench coats. Goggles are also very fashionable in El Tempus. Harbian Codex Preamble Under the Clauses of this Codex, the premier High Capitalists will forge and innovate a nation like no other. This nation will be composed of the Theoavaristic beliefs of those whom founded it. They founded this nation to create something better than the alternatives or the original: a safehaven for Entrepeneurs and Capitalists. No nation before offered such freedom of Capital, especially nought the Kingdom of Zeiifunder. This new nation of economic opportunity will be known and referred to as Harbitros. Clause I First Indentation The Harbian Government shall be that of an Aristocracy, to ensure it is ran by fiscally competent individuals. It is of the duty of the current members of the Aristocracy to inculate the work ethic and innovative mindset that they have into their offspring successors. Second Indentation There shall be five crowning spaces of the Aristocracy: The Highest Plutocrat, the Aristocrat of Defense, the Aristocrat of Civil Affairs, the Aristocrat of Fiscal Affairs, and the Aristocrat of Trade. Each spot shall be occupied by those first chosen, and then their successors from then on unless found to be incompetent or against that of the Harbian Ideology. Third Indentation Alterations to any of the Clauses must be made in Adjuncts that are approved of by four of the five members of the Harbian Aristocracy. If seventy five percent of the Harbian population obviously and bluntly disagrees with the Aristocrats' decisions, then the alteration must be revoked. Fourth Indentation If any Member of the Harbian Aristocracy is found to be incompetent in the ideology of Theoavarism andor Capitalism, they will consequently be forcibly discredited and removed from power. Any Member that believes in diabolical, radical ideology that is Communism andor Socialism will also be discredited and their powers revoked; they will also be executed for betraying their nation. Clause II First Indentation Harbitros shall have no taxes imposed on its people. All money made by each individual under the Harbian government is entirely theirs to use, not the government's. Any Official whom breaks this law must immediately be removed from power and have his orders belayed. Second Indentation Only taxes of a maximum of One Percent may be temporarily established for emergency usages of: War, Natural Cataclysm, or Economic Instability. The taxes, however, may not be made mandatory. It is of each individual's liberty to decide to pay the tax or not. Clause III First Indentation Any and all immigrants are allowed the Free Enterprise that Harbians receive. They also are allowed to receive Harbian citizenship after living on Harbian soil for at least three years and have proven that they agree and live by Capitalist philosophy. Second Indentation Any immigrant found to be of Communist or Socialist mindset will be immediately incarcerated and either deported or imprisoned. If deported, immigrants are allowed to retrieve any belongings from Harbian soil that they can prove ownership of. Clause IV First Indentation The Government of Harbitros must never regulate free enterprise unless it poses a threat unto other businesses, innocent Harbian citizens, the natural environment, or the nation itself. Codex Adjustments Adjunct I: 1765 The Government of Harbitros shall own no land other than property for a capital and militant lots. All other land must be either privately owned or unowned. Adjunct II: 1766 The Government shall not regulate any law-abiding citizen from owning weapons of any kind besides Weapons of Mass Destruction. The population has a right to defend itself from domestic andor foreign enemies. Adjunct III: 1782 The Government of Harbitros will pose no laws or threat against that of the Eulumian caliber. As a collective state, Eularbia will offer both Harbians and Eulumians freedom to Capital and Success. Clause I of the Harbian Codex will be unaffected by this alteration in regards to its original syntax; anything said in this alteration, however, overpowers any contradictions that Clause I may cause. Adjunct IV: 1785 Any citizen over the age of twelve may pursue any job for fiscal stability. Adjunct V: 1919 Harbitros is no longer entangled with the Government of Eulumia therefore Adjunct III is rendered null and void. Clause I is reset to how it was interpreted prior to Adjunct III. The Government of Eulumia shall be barred by the Harbian Government. Adjunct VI: 1919 Harbitros is classified as a Corporatocracy and the government is now remodeled into its name. Clause I of the Harbian Codex has been rendered null by this adjunct. The Aristocrats prior to this amendment shall be relieved of duty and a Fiscal Patriarch will be chosen by the Harbian population to sew the Corporatocracy together. Besides the main figurehead, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros shall be composed of the leadership of a Conglomerate of Corporations, which in turn shall be also ran and administrated by the Fiscal Patriarch. This Conglomerate shall be made up of the following corporations: the Harbian Munitions Corporation, Harbian Motors, the Harbian Steam Power Company, Harbitros North Engineering, and the Mozzam Smeltery Company. The successor of the Fiscal Patriarch will be the predominant offspring in which the trades of such a position shall be taught and given onward. Adjunct VII: 1925 The corporation of Zeifu Sezda is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct VIII: 1927 All regulation protecting the environment has now been abolished, rendering part of Clause IV null and void. All Harbian businesses may do whatever is necessary to achieve fiscal success and security. Adjunct IX: 1942 The corporation Temporal Media is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct X: 1944 Slavery is now legal as long as said slaves are not enslaved and taken after a life of free enterprise and hard work. All slaves must fit at least one of the criteria that follows: a criminal, unemployed but able, anti-Capitalist, andor a prisoner of war. If a slave does not match any of the above criteria, then the Corporatocracy will look into things and sort the problem out. Adjunct XI: 1952 The corporation Harbian Cargo Logistics is admitted into the Conglomerate Corporatocracy. Adjunct XII: 1967 The corporation Moonrise Broadcasting is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct XIII: 1974 The corporation Ostlyn Gadgetry Corporation is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct XIV: 1987 The company Zhradigul & Gennings Criminal & Civil Law Firm is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct XV: 1991 The corporation Ekaj Autonetics International is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct XVI: 1991 The Corporatocracy of Harbitros no longer bars the restored nation of Eulumia due to the collapse of its Communist overtaking and the re-establishment of its rudimentary values and ideologies. Adjunct V is now rendered null and void and it is the Corporatocracy of Harbitros’ responsibility to maintain Eulumia’s economic standing as of nineteen ninety-one, if in ever fiscal duress for further preventions of Communist takeover. Adjunct XVII: 1993 The corporation Opulent Supplies & Co. is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct XVIII: 1995 Slavery is outlawed by Corporatocracy of Harbitros except for criminals whom must endure enslavement for a period of time that properly converts to the intensity of the crime(s) they commit. After the time is served, they may be released and if caught again will be immediately incarcerated and either held within prison, enslaved a second time, or executed based on intensity of the double offense. Adjunct XI is now rendered null and void. Adjunct XIX: 1998 The media outlet Cyblink Global is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct XX: 2000 The corporation Baron Digital is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct XXI: 2001 The corporation Anthrogenetics is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct XXII: 2004 The company Stratumclaim Insurance is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. Adjunct XXIII: 2005 The Corporatocracy of Harbitros shall reinstitute the regulations protecting the environment to halt the ruination and corrosion of the continent of Avarice so that it may heal. Adjunct VIII is now rendered null and void and all private business must not cause explicit harm to the environment or nature. Adjunct XXIII: 2010 The Corporatocracy of Harbitros shall sell no atomic tier weaponry to foreign powers that are branded with an overall credit score of less than: B+. Any foreign entity that fits this quota may then be required to complete rigorous liability covenants via multiple mediums. The Corporatocracy must then be responsible in looking into the foreign power in question’s statistics and background. No nation that would be suspected of spontaneous aggression through atomic warfare may be subject to purchase of such Weapons of Mass Destruction. No atomic tier weaponry may be sold that is above Standard Nuclear weaponry. Adjunct XXIV: 2015 The corporation Droch Industries, Inc. is admitted into the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy. ---- NOTE: THE FOLLOWING IS SET WITHIN THE STELLAR AGE OF JUNOPE Harbian Warship space 3.jpg|Harbian Escort-class Battleship Harbian Warship space2.jpg|Harbian Steamline-class Battleship Harbian Warship space.jpg|Harbian Deathshead-class Warship Harbian Warship3.png|Harbian Impulse-class Battleship Harbian Control Ship.png|Harbian Control Ship (also used as a cargo ship) Harbian spaceship1.jpg|Harbian Barrage-class Warship Harbian Flagship Space.jpg|Harbian Omen-class Flagship Harbian Super Battleship.jpg|Harbian Devastator-class Warship Harbian Penumbra2.jpg|''HCS Penumbra'', the capital ship of the Harbian stellar navy Harbian Star Foundry.png|Harbitros' Sol Forge above Archedor Harbian Sol Destruction Device.jpg|Harbian Special-class Starfighter Harbian Shuttle.png|Harbian Plutocrat-class Shuttle Harbian Luxury Starship2.jpg|Harbian Claymore-class Stellar Yacht Harbian Luxury Starship3.jpg|Harbian Succor-class Stellar Yacht Harbian Luxury Starship4.png|Harbian Gala-class Stellar Yacht Harbian Space Cruiseship.png|Harbian Ambrosia-class Starliner Strebor's Personal Ship2.png|''Vagrancy'', one of Strebor Ekaj's four personal stellar yachts Strebor's Personal Ship3.png|''Lap of Luxury'', one of Strebor Ekaj's four personal stellar yachts Strebor's Personal Ship.png|''Elysium'', one of Strebor Ekaj's four personal stellar yachts Strebor's Personal Ship4.png|''Ark of Splendor'', one of four and the largest of Strebor Ekaj's personal stellar yachts Harbitros during the Stellar Age created Junope's largest and most powerful warships and supplied Eulumia's Verall Fleet with many of its ships. It also built a colossal foundry above the sun Archedor after discovering gravity manipulation. The Corporatocracy of Harbitros then began to colonize several planets and mine them as well as large asteroids and planetoids. With a much larger population and larger array of minerals and ores, Harbitros' economy soared to heights never thought to be graspable. By Strebor Ekaj's command, Harbitros then built a massive capital ship with design that was originally intended for the Atomic Wars. Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony